The Weight of Darkness
by torpid-entree
Summary: Kylo and Rey formed a bond. But when the fight with the Praetorian knights causes Rey to lose her memory Kylo is faced with a choice. Will he save the Rey that he bonded with, or create a Dark warrior in his own image? Reylo fic
1. Chapter 1: Overwhelmed

Kylo felt like A sunspot- burning furious. The tight sinews of his muscles aching from the release of his rage, the Praetorian Guard falling under his bursting sword like so many moths to a flame. The red banners blazed down in a rain of fire, the crimson guard piling on them with wicked weapons made to rend them apart- But Kylo fought better than all of them. He had been a one man army- but now he was two.

As long as Rey kept her mind clear of any thoughts, The Force told her where to go and what to do. When she let The Force control her, she was much more than a scavenger from a barren wasteland. She had skill and grace. She could hold her own against seasoned fighters. The Praetorian came down with a crash, Rey regarding him with the shadow of a smile on her face. She scanned the room for her next opponent, suddenly aware of her racing heart. But when the Praetorian approached from behind, Rey wasn't expecting it, and her feet slide clumsily over the floor as she spun to block his blow.

Kylo's dark eyes pulled away from the Praetorian he had felled, searching for the woman who served as an ally in breaking free of his shackles. The light in his darkness. They fought together, as one- and She fought well for one so inexperienced. However her inexperience still showed in the way she clumsily stumbled away from one of the guard, wielding her weapon with a tense grip.

His eyes swept the field, only 3 more guards- It would be easy enough to dispatch them. But just as he was about to face one of the remaining Praetorians, he noticed where Rey's stumbling footsteps were taking her. She was about to trip over a fallen guard!

"Rey!" Kylo's baritone shouted through the clamour of battle, hoping his shout would make her aware and she would right herself before she fell prone. Kylo tried to rush forward to distract the menacing red warrior from his pursuit of Rey, hand outstretched to pull him back with the Force-

But the other Red guard slashed his weapon, barely missing Kylo's nose as the man recoiled and engaged the Praetorian with an angry bellow. His Lightsaber crackled through the air and slammed against the Praetorian's weapon.

It was only a brief moment in time, but in that moment of panic Rey's rhythm was broken. Suddenly, her head swam with dozens of disjointed thoughts, as if a floodgate had opened and let them all in. Rey suddenly lurched forwards as a passing thought told her that her foot was caught on something, and she fell onto her hands and knees. The lightsaber shot across the floor with a wild spin. The Praetorian beneath her stirred.

"No-!" Her exclamation barely hit the air before the Praetorian drove his elbow into Rey's face, silencing her. She dropped back and was immediately beset upon by two more fighters. Their red garb filled her eyes, and Rey felt as though she were watching her own blood spill out in front of her. Terrified thoughts called out to Kylo, called for her saber, and tried to use The Force to hold off the Praetorians. Everything in Rey strained. She couldn't hear; it was as if the clamor around her had stopped and the only thing she sensed was a cold dribble of sweat down her cheek. She couldn't hold on much longer, but she had to, or they would end her life with one swift swipe.

Kylo's lightsaber pierced through the back of the Praetorian who tried to break through Rey's barrier, beastly strength throwing the felled guard away from the fray as the other guard continued to press in on the young woman, aware that Kylo was fixated on her.

Kylo had heard her call out- his mind raced through stratagem as he leapt for the other assailant. He was aware of the approach of the remaining Guard he had broken from- but Rey's attacker took priority. His mind was clouded with thoughts of desperation- he had to protect her. The strain she felt was distracting, pulsing through his head like a migraine.

Stillness, panting, struggle. Then an explosion, the feeling of bursting stars inside her own head. Rey cried out and was limp, her Force Barrier rent in two.

A non-verbal shout reached Kylo and echoed in his head as her force barrier burst- her body falling to the floor.

Kylo only heard silence, saw darkness from the previously bright girl. In the moment he gaped at her fallen form- The last Praetorian caught him by surprise, his weapon slashing across his forearm. He felt the searing pain of the gash… But it didn't stop him from lashing back, his fury twice as hot from the loss of his companion.

Like a wild-man he thrashed his blade against the Praetorian who had tripped Rey up- again and again he slammed the heated blade against the weapon with all his might until the Red-clad guard's arms failed him and Kylo's blade rent into the body.

The dark warrior remembered the remaining guard- but that one too was pressing in on Rey.

The dark Warrior skirted between the guard and his companion- blade for blade- Though He strained now, being only one armed with a weapon meant for two hands. Sweat poured down his growling face as he struggled- but then Kylo noticed the fallen saber of his companion.

Kylo broke the engaging weapons and rolled away- in the same move he hurled his Saber at the Praetorian, who deflected it. But in that moment, Kylo had summoned Rey's saber to him and launched at the guard in the wake of his thrown weapon.

He had been too fast for the guard to deflect. Kylo rent through the guard's thigh- and as the red warrior crumbled, the young man thrust it down on him, severing the last guard through his chest. The man heaved shuddering breaths, eyes pulling irresistibly towards his fallen companion.

"Rey-" Kylo called, his voice surprised him with his desperation. The man sheathed the saber and struggled through his exhaustion, legs running only to fall at Rey's side. Was she alive? After all this- would he lose this newfound ally before he even got a chance to really know her? To make a difference in the universe? His uninjured arm reached out to pull her towards him, clutching her around the shoulders to pull her onto his knees- he needed to feel some sign of life in her… Any kind of spark.

Relief washed over him when he felt her chest flutter with shallow breath… But something was wrong. There was… A strange emptiness that he hadn't ever felt before. A lack of presence- a hollowness in the places that contained her thoughts and feelings.

It was bizarre- even when one was unconscious or sleeping, there was usually some trace of it.

But It just wasn't there.

Kylo looked over the woman, prickling concern running up his spine along with fury at the Praetorians… And fury at her for overextending herself.

He grimaced as the gash on his arm complained at being used- he lifted the fallen girl up in his arms and made to leave… But something out the window caught his attention suddenly.

There was a ripple of dread in the force- the rebel ship had stopped moving… There was a flash of light like a warp drive engaging-

Then all burst into blooming light.

The force at which the ground beneath Kylo jolted threw him and Rey to the floor with an incredible impact. The young man was only aware of clutching Rey to him like a lifeline before his consciousness blinked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Drawing A Blank

It was some time later before the young man found any threads of sense to cling to.

Kylo lay prone on the ground, his body partially covering Rey's- dark hair tossed around his head like a crown of midnight. He did not stir just yet, the feeling of pain was only just beginning to wash back over him- and with it… Memories of the moments before the catastrophe.

Rey's head was tipped back, but she was awake. Her mind felt thick and heavy. She drew her brows together, eyes slowly trailing over the room. It felt like she'd fallen asleep in one place, but woke up somewhere else, with no clues as to how she'd arrived in this unfamiliar situation. She knew that her head ached and her ears were ringing, but that was all. There were several bodies scattered about. Perhaps they were sleeping too?

Rey was pulled out of her own confusion as she realized someone's arm was draped across her. Almost reflexively, she reached out and brushed the strands of hair off the man's forehead, as if expecting to recognize him. Yet, even when he came into view she felt nothing. She studied the face, emotionless. It looked bruised, the lips were swollen. Was he dead? Rey looked back at the red-clad bodies. Suddenly she was aware of the smoking scars in the floor and the broken architecture. Fear gripped her as she realized she was at the center of some catastrophe.

"Wake up," she urged, her voice coming out in a whisper. Rey was surprised by her own weakness. Her elbows barely held her upright as she shook the man's shoulder.

Kylo groaned into wakefulness, hissing at the pain that rattled through his body. His dark eyes strained open to Rey's face, hearing her urging and feeling her fingers wrap around his shoulder. She was alive- and so was he.

"Rey- Are you alright?" He huffed, wincing as he pushed himself up on his arms, hovering just above her.

In response, she nodded mutely, eyes locked on him. Apparently he was hurt too. Still, he was moving with confidence, certainty. He said "Rey". That was her name. He spoke to her as if she should know what was going on, so she followed.

Kylo saw the blood from his gash where it pooled when he was unconscious, recognizing that his light-headedness and the amount of blood had some correlation. The dark warrior pushed himself up to a kneeling position, though his body swayed from the dizziness of bloodloss.

The throne room was in shambles from their fight- and whatever catastrophe had happened after had shaken anything not bolted in place to the ground. One look out the window indicated just the level of destruction that they had suffered. A thousand questions raced through Kylo's mind as his head twisted back around to look at the fallen Supreme Leader.

He would need to have an explanation for this…

"We need to get out of here. Here's your saber." He grunted, trying to get to his feet after he handed her the weapon. He summoned his own back to his hand with the force once he balanced himself on his knee.

"Are they dead?" Rey nodded to the red warriors. She was just blindly grasping for some understanding. Kylo hesitated as he released the saber to her, scrutinizing gaze trying to find some meaning in the words. Was she in shock? She had been in battle before, he couldn't see why it would trouble her so much now… Even if it was likely her most intense battle to date. "Of course they are-Ss-" He hissed and clutched his arm after he used it to get to his feet.

Rey was eyeing the metallic baton in her hand. It was cool to the touch and Rey recognized the object immediately. She knew that when he said "saber" it was short for "lightsaber". She knew that if she pushed the round switch in the center...

"Watch out!" she screamed as a hot blue lazer shot out of the end of the hilt. She had expected it to do that, she suddenly realized, but still dropped the thing in her surprise and it made a whirr as it sliced the air between their bodies. Kylo leapt back suddenly, though, at the sudden burst of laser light lashing out. Her yelp accompanying it caused alarm and confusion- then Kylo toppled backwards onto his back, the lack of blood causing his head to swirl dizzily. "W-What are you doing?!" he hissed angrily, clutching his spinning head as if it would stop the environment from spinning.

"I'm sorry-" she was shaking her head, unsure of what to tell him, unsure of how to explain herself.

Something in her apology made him pause. Rey sounded almost- lost. Kylo squinted up at her from his prone position- he reached out to her mentally, trying to probe her mind for an answer to her bizarre behavior.

But again… Like before… He felt nothing- nothing but a genuine sense of confusion and a great expanse of emptiness. Was she shutting him out- or..?

"Help me up-" He growled, grimacing and holding his uninjured arm out to her.

Rey's first instinct was to refuse; she was repulsed by the sound of a demand. But a moment's pause reminded her that it was by her own carelessness he had fallen, so she moved to help. As she pulled Kylo to his feet, Rey saw the extent of his wound for the first time. It was clearly taking a toll on him, she could see it in his haggard face. Fresh blood still oozed from his sleeve. She let him go and began to unwravel the bandages on her own hands, absently wondering if she would find wounds beneath them, but intent on dressing Kylo's injury.

Just as Kylo was getting on his feet he heard the rushing footsteps coming through the partially destroyed archway.

General Hux stared, gape mouthed at the destruction, eyes falling on the body of their leader in disbelief. "W-wh-" He stammered out before he noticed the two force warriors. Why were they standing so close and so casually? Were they not enemies? "What in the name of the EMPIRE has happened here? What is she doing here-" He looked around frantically as Kylo's mind turned for some answer to give him.

"Listen-" Kylo stepped towards Hux on unbalanced feet. But the General backed away, his hand reaching for his Pistol.

"Stay where you are! Did you do this-Hrk!" Hux had bearily uttered his bold question when Kylo thrust his uninjured hand out and wrapped a strangling force choke around the General's neck. The pistol in his hand fired off a single shot that whizzed pointlessly at a bad angle before he was forced to drop it, hands clutching pointlessly at his throat.

"Don't- you- Dare-" Kylo shook with fear and rage in equal measure. Hux had always been an annoying little gnat of a man- and now that he had walked in on a scene that put Kylo in the light of a usurper, he was quick to accuse him.

True though it may be, Hux had always had it in for him… But now Kylo had the General in his grip and a lust for murder, no mercy in him even as the General's face reddened and his gasps became more desperate. No mercy even as Kylo's own exhaustion and bloodloss made him dizzy and sick from the effort of holding the force choke.

Kylo had faced him stiffly, his body language was riddled with unease. Rey could almost feel his stunted breaths. She anxiously looked back at the intruder, and took a step towards Kylo when he subdued the man.

It was difficult to watch, and Rey began to turn her grimacing face away by small degrees. It was then that she spotted the pistol on the floor. My some unconscious thought, she held her arm straight out, and found that the pistol flew to her fingers. Rey turned the thing over, looking between the weapon and her ally.

"Stop..." Her voice started out quiet. Was she wrong to come between these two, especially when the intruder had so violently threatened them? Kylo ignored Rey's first cry, focused intently on his struggling victim. The dying gags of that man sounded out to Rey. She spoke again, louder and with more force.

"Stop!" Rey was holding the pistol out to Kylo like an offering. "I have the gun.."

This seemed to make the dark Warrior hesitate. He shifted his hate filled eyes to the pistol in Rey's hand- He wanted to justify himself to her now, tell her why he needed to finish Hux off… Or at least, the excuse he would use for why.

However, Kylo wasn't able to communicate anything. Drawing his attention away from Hux made his concentration break- and he hadn't realize how that intense focus was the only thing keeping him alert. Kylo dropped his hand and crumbled to his knees- Hux fell just after, gasping and rolling on the ground.

The color had all gone from his face. He had the air of death about him. It was something Rey had seen before, although she could not recall where and did not have time to pursue the thought. She crouched down, anticipating his fall- and fall he did. She caught him around the shoulders as he went down, still able to place him gently on the floor despite the racing fear in her chest.

"Oh no..don't, don't," Rey repeated under her breath, stumbling fingers pulling at her bandages again. What if he was the only one who knew her? What if he was the only one who could tell her what was going on in this strange, violent world that she had woken up to? Whoever he was or whatever he meant to her, she did not know. She did not know it any more than who she was or what she meant to him, or where they were...or why she was here. She needed him, alive.

Somehow through all the chaos, Rey's intuition for danger told her to look about. She did so while hurriedly circling the bandages over Kylo's arm, but there was no sign of the red-headed man now. All was quiet. The two were alone, surrounded by abandoned bodies. And, maybe soon, there would be just one. Rey hovered protectively near her ally, anxiously watching him take each breath.

It wasn't long before security was alerted. Seeing General Hux stagger along the hallways suggested something was a miss. He couldn't catch enough air to explain, so he just pointed the storm troopers in the direction of Snoke's room.

They filled the doorway, a mass of armed white blocks. They had caught the young woman in a position of helplessness, like a frightened deer with no escape. She curled her fingers deeper into Kylo's sleeve, but it was useless. They were separated. Rey stuttered out that she didn't know what was going on, a voice that started out reasonable but turned into pleading cries when no one listened. They took her away easily, and carried off Kylo with even less trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: She's My Apprentice

There may have been one guard. There may have been a hundred. They all looked the same, walked the same, wore the same white bucket on their heads. The whole procession of them was a bit mind numbing. Rey turned away from the view outside her prison bars. Isolated like this, she was forced to confront the many questions that plagued her. She could not recall the year, the day. She did not know whether she had family or friends, or if anyone was out there worrying about her. Even trying to picture her own face was beyond her ability. It all unraveled so quickly. She choked on rising tears as she realized the magnitude of her confusion, and pushed them down further as another white guard marched by.

"I need to know where I am," Rey demanded, face tight from the strain of holding back her emotions. "I have a right to that."

He kept marching as if he had not heard her.

"Get back here!" Rey reached out through the bars, imagining she could pull him in like she did the gun. But this time, nothing happened. He just got further and further away, and Rey let her head drop. She clenched her fingers around the bars as she tried to catch her breath, which was coming on rapidly. She had to pace.

The cells were kept frigidly cold, in Rey's opinion, so the pacing did help to warm her up a little. But it became tiresome. More often than not, her mind would return to the black haired man with the bruised lip. She wondered if he was in a cell like hers, cold and alone. But of course, the white marching guards would not tell her.

Hux was in a bad position.

He stood in the infirmary on one of the sattiliting First Order ships, facing the window and looking out at the destruction of the Finalizer- destroyed by those blasted Rebels… Behind him sat Kylo Ren, who was quickly recovering from some significant blood loss over a battle that Hux was almost certain was Kylo's own doing.

And Hux… Couldn't do anything about that. The First Order needed that Knight of Ren, Hux… Needed Kylo to keep things going.

The General had considered executing Kylo- but he almost immediately realized that without Snoke and without Kylo… they would have no real defense against the Jedi threat that was within the Rebellion. They had one captured, but Kylo revealed in his interrogation that Luke Skywalker was alive- and not only was he alive… But he said that it was Luke who had broken into the throne room and slain Snoke and all the Praetorians.

It was hard to swallow.

But he would have to swallow it.

The General let out a long sigh, unfolding his hands from around his back to rub stress circles into his forehead. There was one other thing that Kylo had reported that Hux couldn't get over. "-You're saying that the girl... Has switched sides? And you expect me to believe that?" Hux sounded incredulous, turning with the last words to give Kylo an exasperated look. The man was sitting upright on the medical bed, a machine was hooked up to him, pushing a blood replacement into his veins until his own blood could replenish itself. The wound on his arm had been stitched up suitably well, leaving only a thin white scar along his forearm.

Kylo had been twisting the bandages that Rey had used in his hands, his anxiety filled mind trying to reach the girl… but he found her impossibly to track. The dark warrior looked up at Hux's question, eyes bore into the other man's face, resolute and unmoving. "I don't care what you want to believe. She's learned of the Jedi's true nature and has turned her back on it." Kylo breathed out through his nose, trying to regulate his pulsating anxiety and anger- the reactions of a man who had been pushed into a corner. "She is my apprentice now. The matters of force users aren't your business, General."

Hux bristled at this, but curled his lip inward and tried to remain collected. The memory of Kylo's force grip was a compelling motive to keep his tone mellow. "True enough. But We are in a very delicate situation. The Supreme Leader is dead- and if it gets out that some Jedi from the rebellion is pacing our halls freely… And what if she's just a spy?! How long until another one of our Ships is rent asunder-" The general couldn't help but let heated words slip out- but they cooled almost immediately when Kylo slammed his fist on the medical bed where he sat, the clanging thud echoing through the room sharply.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!" He spat, emotion winding up in his shoulders. Hux recoiled and swallowed thickly, hand raised in a placating gesture.

"I- I merely want to speak to her. I must set my own mind at ease." Hux stammered, still resolute in his skepticism, but desperately eager to preserve his own life. Kylo squinted hard at Hux- but huffed moodily and slid off the table, yanking the needle out of his arm.

"... Fine. I will accompany you. She's in the cells, I assume?" Hux hesitated.

"You don't need to come. I can handle talking to the girl myself- Or not." Kylo had given him such a dark stare that Hux immediately backpedaled on the idea of a solo interrogation. The general prickled with annoyance, but submitted to Kylo's authority over the girl and started out of the infirmary, the dark warrior trailing close behind him.

On the way to the cells, Kylo tried desperately to communicate with Rey- warn her about Hux coming and to tell her what to say… But every attempt was thwarted simply by the fact that he could hardly feel her force presence, let alone try to speak with her through it. Kylo was on edge when they walked through the door to the holding cells- he anxiously gripped his hands as he assessed the viability of killing everyone in the room should Hux insist on executing his companion.

Hours had passed on while Rey wilted in her cell. She had reduced herself to a spot against the wall, pulling at her lip reflexively, staring at the floor and eyebrows twitching. She looked like a woman who had misplaced her coin purse and was trying to recall where she'd seen it last.

Kylo approached Rey's cell with Hux, frowning when he saw that she had not yet been treated for her injuries- minor though they might be.

"There you are-" Rey gasped. She got off the floor.

He turned and spoke aloud to the stormtroopers who controlled the cell doors: "Let her out." - But Hux held up his hand. The stormtroopers made some hesitant movements in response to Kylo and General Hux both. It was difficult to know which one to obey; and the two leaders were almost constantly at odds.

"Disregard that order. I have a couple of questions for you, girl." Hux said, feeling the heat of Kylo's dangerous gaze, but ignoring it. The dark warrior clenched his fists with a tight lipped snarl, but kept his fury in check while they were in sight of Rey and the other soldiers.

"Why did you come here? And how did our Supreme Leader get killed?" Hux asked in a sweetly saccharine tone, as if he were talking to a child.

"I don't know," Rey replied to Hux firmly, as if this would make them understand.

"I don't know! There is nothing in my head! It's blank, I have nothing in my head,"her voice was underscored with pained laughter, "I woke up and I know nothing else-Why am I here?!"

She stared at Kylo, desperately.

Hux sneered hatefully at the girl- did she think he was stupid? She didn't know? Anything? "Ha! Impudent little child. You expect us to believe-" He had turned his head to look at Kylo, but found the expression on the Force warriors face to be… Alarmingly surprised.

"Nothing?" Kylo repeated, his voice betraying his surprise.

"No." her word was just a breath. It was an admission too frightening to give sound to.

Kylo's mind raced to consume this information- it was already confirmed in his own mind that this was true. He felt emptiness in her and simply thought she had shut him off… but no, she has lost all her memories. All her Knowledge.

Despair hit him like cold water as he realized she remembered nothing of their connection- However… This despair was quickly replaced by a spark of inspiration.

"It's true-" Kylo turned his face up to Hux's, muscles in his face quivering with quiet excitement. "When Skywalker broke in, Rey had been with me trying to defend the Supreme Leader- but he had knocked her back with some sort of Force power." The lie came easily to Kylo- and he spoke in a tone low enough for no one but Hux and Rey to hear- his dark eyes flicked over to Rey.

She was hanging off every word, her cheeks squished into the iron bars, her mouth was carelessly left ajar. It sounded extraordinary. She, a desert dweller all her life, and yet fighting for a most imposing sounding "Supreme Leader".

Rey paused. The thought had come naturally, yet it was new to her. It was like the trickling water in the forest that you had heard all along, but didn't notice until you stumbled upon the stream. Where had it come from? Was there more? She strained to pull up other memories, but they could not be coaxed.

"I thought he had just knocked her out- but perhaps… He was trying to obliterate her knowledge so she couldn't use the Force against him and the Rebels. I feel that she remembers nothing. She is telling the truth." This was perfect- all the attachments she had to Luke and the rebels… They were gone! He could mold Rey into what she was meant to be! A dark force user like him- without any conflict.

Hux's mouth was agape, trying to take this seriously. "Why wouldn't he just KILL her, then?" The general insisted, but Kylo was turning his attention to the stormtrooper.

"Release her. This girl is my apprentice- Release her now!" He commanded- though Hux tried to hold his hand up to stop the nervous guard again.

"Master Kylo-" But before Hux could argue further, Kylo had stepped closer and thrust his face close to Hux's, their noses almost touching.

"Do not argue with me ANY FURTHER, General." The younger man hissed, then thrust his hand out in a threatening gesture towards the stormtrooper- who was still quite unsure of what to do.

He wasn't unsure for much longer, as Kylo's force powers sent his head colliding into the console, then limp to the floor. Rey took a step back from the prison bars, watching her friend with a face full of apprehension. At this point, it was impossible to discern whether matters called for such violence, or if he was simply a violent man by nature. He wore an awful lot of black; Rey made a mental note of it.

Hux swallowed, eyes flicking between his menacer and the fallen trooper.

"Right. Well. I had better go- deal with the Rebels and all that. Let me know when your interested in that situation." Hux muttered, backing away from Kylo's furious stature as the bar's to Rey's Cell finally started to rise, releasing her into the world she no longer knew.

Kylo's dark gaze followed Hux for a moment- but quickly returned to Rey with some feeling he couldn't quite define. He felt- protective… but cautious. Concerned… but excited. He held out his hand to her to help her to her feet, his expression softening.

"We will get your wounds treated." He said, letting out a long breath from his nose. "Ask me what you need to know."


	4. Chapter 4: I will teach you

As Rey left her cell, she gave Kylo a once-over. He still looked a bit ghastly, but better than before. She could see through his torn sleeve that the wound was tended to, and it gratified her to have played a part in his healing. Rey's eyes wandered downwards. While alone in the call, she had discovered lacerations across her thigh, her shoulder, forehead. They stung at her touch. And there were bloodstains on the white cloth she wore. Not all of it had come from her, though. She flicked her glance back to Kylo.

"I want to know where we are," Rey said immediately. There were many other things to ask, things that weighed more heavily on her mind, but she felt that was the best place to start. She was relieved, at least, to be able to talk to this man at length. And it was a relief to feel that someone had her well-being in mind. Her tense muscles settled.

Kylo scanned the girl up and down- more disappointed about the lack of care the longer he looked. If he had realized how mistreated she was he would have given Hux something to think about while he poured over his tactical maps, playing with models of AT-ATs and stormtroopers. The irony of his worry after he had nearly betrayed the girl to Snoke mere hours ago hit him suddenly. He turned away towards the door, his face twisted into a sour expression. The dark force user was unsure if he disgusted with himself for being concerned too late… Or being concerned at all.

"Follow me." He walked away, avoiding her expression for fear he would submit to some tender physical expression. A touch on the arm or a reassuring nod. His training with Snoke and the idol he so admired in his Grandfather demanded that he live in a mire of negativity- not to seek relief or to give it… But the events of the week had been stressful to the point of turning him mad; giving Rey some comfort would be taking some for himself in small measures- something he found he desperately wanted.

"We are on one of the fleet ships for the 'New Order'- we are a governing group that unifies the galaxy under one Supreme Leader." He explained as they walked down the hall, Kylo slowed his pace so they could walk close when he realized that people were looking long at him and Rey. He gave them all hard looks as they went, which usually made them divert their gaze. "We were chasing down Rebels who threaten our Order- You are here because you were invited to join the Order and learn how to use your powers under my tutelage." He anticipated her wanting to know why she was here, then paused to bite his lip and consider his next words.

"The Supreme leader was killed before he could announce your alliance with us. That- is why you were mistreated." He explained, his eyes casting as far away from her as they could- the slightest sliver of shame over his lies appearing like a tiny crack in the wall of his resolve.

Her mind reeled. How had she woken up to all this? Disbelief aside, Rey began to feel some dread. There was a lot at stake. She was prepared to answer this call, yet wondered what would be asked of her.

Rey liked the idea of order, though. Order was often the thing missing when people were taken advantage of: hurt or even killed in lawless worlds. Order brought justice, if handled properly. Rey felt she could fight for a cause like that. But apparently the Supreme Leader was dead, so where did this leave them?

Rey filed these musings away. She had more immediate concerns.

"I know this sounds strange, but can you tell me more about myself? Where I came from?"

"And how.." she overexaggerated the syllables, still tasting the question on her tongue, "do we know each other?

Kylo felt the sting of her memory loss then. He knew that she didn't remember him, of course… But to hear it come from her mouth was more striking than being aware of it mentally. He glanced at Rey, eyes settling on her face as he tried to come up with a way to explain their relationship… The enormity of the task proving to be more than he anticipated.

"We… You are from a desert planet called Jakku. You were left there as a child to be a scavenger for a slaver, then you were found by the Rebellion who wanted to use you for your force powers." Those things were easy enough to talk about and required no lies- at least not by his estimation. They did use her for her force powers. "You knew nothing of the Rebellion and the new order when they first took you from Jakku- you… Saw them as saviors. Friends. But over time you saw both sides and you- made a choice. A choice... To come to me. We- Started as enemies. But I always saw great uncultivated potential in you. I will teach you everything I know."

It bothered him how true all of that was, and how his eyes did not wander away from the young woman as he spoke. His mouth hung open, trying to find something more to say… because there was more than that.

But he forced himself to face forward, turning down the infirmary hallway. "In here." He indicated with a gesture through a sliding door, following Rey in once she stepped inside. "Sit on that table. That machine will care for your wounds."

Rey weighed the story, cautious. A proclivity to distrust kept Rey from embracing it eagerly. Yet, as Kylo painted her origins for her, Rey could feel the heat of a desert sun prickling her skin through a windstorm. She saw nothing, but she smelled the powdery air and swallowed a mouthful of sand. Looking around, there was so much contrast between the place she was now and the one that filled her senses. Here it was cold and dark and the walls closed in on them, wherever they went.

Suddenly Rey felt a second presence. It picked carefully through her mind as if it was rummaging through an old house, looking for lost treasures. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so eager- but when Rey walked past him, her back to him as she stepped inside, he couldn't help but try to dig a little deeper into her mind to try and find answers… And a connection. She was difficult not to be drawn to, her resilience to him and his immense force powers tantalizing and novel in a world that was otherwise easy to subjugate. But as soon as he started to probe her thoughts, eager to discover what had caused this state of torpor, she cut him off.

Rey squinted at the black haired man. Kylo swallowed, silent as her eyes searched him questioningly. He was the one. Kylo. Kylo-his name echoed in her thoughts. Amazed, Rey's eyes widened as she drew him back in, her mind opening up to him like a blossoming flower. She lingered there for a moment, feeling the push and pull of their minds, merged as one. Kylo, he was...grieving..hurting...frightened?

Again, Kylo remembered that feeling of convergence like he had felt that night in the stony hut- that secret connection that formed the essence of their bond. His eyes did not pull away, and he could feel her presence- her feelings as if they shared them. Confused, distrustful, curious. He could feel her probing into his feelings as well, like some eager explorer.

She was burrowing too deep, he realized- prickling fear enveloped his emotions. He had to push her away, evacuate her before she unearthed the lies he had told her.

A little black bot bumped into Rey's calf and her surroundings rushed back to her.

The interruption felt like cutting a cord. Kylo convulsed lightly at the suddenness of it; cold, dark, negative energy flowing back in like an icy pool where her presence had been. Rey looked steaily into Kylo's face, unsure of what to say. Her mouth struggled to form some word, then faltered.

It wasn't her fault she probed too deep- he had allowed it… "Do not do that again- You overstepped. I am you're master, do you understand?" Kylo hissed through clenched teeth, strangled fury kept at bay only by his demand for submissiveness.

Rey had moved to get on the table. Intending to hop up, she leaned her weight onto her arm-and a startling pain shot up her side.

"Ah-" she crumpled over the table, clutching the pained spot.

Kylo's fury ran cold then, feeling that something more was wrong than just any minor scrape or scratch. A handful of long strides put him at her side, hands grasping out to steady the girl. "What's wrong?" He asked in a deceptively calm tone, his force presence asking the same of her mind as he moved to pick her up.

"Your arm? Steady yourself."

Kylo's words fell on deaf ears; she was too intent on the injury, trying to find some explanation for the pain that was quickly radiating to the rest of her. She let Kylo help her onto the table, still feeling around for a wound, but finding none. Alerted to the new patient, a trio of bots plodded towards them both and circled the table. They began to fiddle with the machine that Kylo had pointed out. Their clunking machine part bodies bumped rudely against Kylo, hardly acknowledging that he was there.

"What are they doing?" Rey was swiveling her head around, trying to keep tabs on these suspicious silver droids.

She had shrunk away as far as she could. Without the strength to defend herself, she felt exposed and vulnerable. But they had crowded around her, blocking off escape, and she could already feel herself slipping out of consciousness. Her wild eyes fell on Kylo and she snatched his wrist to whisper: "Don't let them take my things-"

She blinked. Suddenly the world had changed from the dark metallic walls of the first order to a cloudless sky and rocky hills. There was a bearded man standing about a foot away, his head bent over to try and look into her face. Rey realized she was standing too. She looked back at him, and he smiled gently. There was a huge, furry brown beast standing just behind him.

"Rey-" The man said.

"Who are you?"

The question took him back and he paused mid-sentence. Then he made a big show of looking all around him, incredulous.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Luke Skywalker!" He said too-enthusiastically and too loudly, with his arms held out as if he were announcing himself to some eager audience. There was no audience.

Luke saw immediately that his dumb joke had missed its mark, Rey was making a face like she was still trying to laugh at it. Then the furry brown creature made a yelling noise, and Luke jumped around, noticing him for the first time.

"What? Chewy how did you get here? This is a force dream-," He was still shaking his head as he turned to Rey, "Chewy's just worried about you."

Rey's blank face stared back at him and Luke dropped his hands. This was not the time to be making light of things. He sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, my friend?" He asked, his tone softer. His blue eyes were kind, worthy of trust. She readily answered with a shake of her head.

Then her eyes fluttered open again and white light flooded into them. She was back on the table, surrounded by more silver droids than before. They were saying something among themselves. But before she could understand them, the pain returned worse than ever. She rolled over, clutching her side, and groaning. Her vision blurred together.

She was siting cross legged on the ground. Rocks were piled together to form round-topped houses. There was the sound of the ocean and a salty breeze. Luke was sitting beside her, eating a juicy red fruit.

"Luke-" The shifting perceptions jarred her. She didn't know how much time she had before she woke up in that medical room again, "There's something wrong-."

So much was wrong, Rey hardly knew how to put it into words. But Luke seemed to understand.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's my fault," he turned his gaze away from her. There was this coy glint in it now. "I warned you not to leave. But I know why you did, I know what it's like to be your age. Still.. I wouldn't be any kind of teacher if I didn't keep an eye on you."

"Today, I sensed that something had gone wrong and I wanted to contact you, but not while you were conscious. I knew you were hurt. It was..." Luke took a breath, "a perfect cover. So...I sliced into this fruit and projected the feeling on to you."

Rey did a double take between the fruit and the man, mouth hanging open.

"It was cruel. I know it was cruel. You don't have to lecture me. But when you've been a Jedi for so long, you start thinking of all kinds of creative ways to use The Force, "He didn't look her in the eye anymore, he was just waving his hands around as he tried to excuse himself, "You know, if you just heard the things that my teacher put me through-"

He trailed off pathetically. The excuses weren't working on Luke either.

"No, it was wrong. I'm sorry."

He tossed the fruit rind and watched it bounce across the rocks.

"But now that you're here, we need to talk."


End file.
